Summer Road Trip
by TeenWolf24
Summary: Lydia, Scott, Allison, Cora, Erica and Stiles all decide to go on a trip to Lydia's family beach house and love un-expected happened. Scott thought it would be a perfect chance to get Allison back but he fell for someone else. Heart breaks and new relationships.
1. Summer Lovin

Scott pov

It's 11pm we've been driving for about 2 hours and it takes 5 hours to get to Lydia's family beach house, Allison is sleeping in the front seat and Stiles is powered up with energy drinks to help him not fall asleep and I'm in the back seat with Lydia and we were talking and I told her that this trip I was going to try to get Allison back and she said good luck with that and now Lydia is sleeping on my shoulder, I'm tired all I want to do is sleep.

"Stiles!" I asked "yeah man?" he replied

"Can you pull over?" I asked "Yeah"

Stiles pulled over

"Can you put the seats in to the floor so I can lie down before I go angry and turn into a wolf and kill everyone?"

He turn around quick

"Calm down teen wolf" he said

I asked him to make bed for me and Lydia. I got out of van and picked Lydia up, she's still asleep, I push the strawberry blonde hair out of her face she looked beautiful with her long eyelashes, her filled lips and rosy cheeks wait why am I thinking this? I love Allison .As Stiles puts the seat under the floor of the van he moves are bags behind his and Allison's seats, he laid all the blanks on the floor and put the pillows at the head of the blanks. I still have Lydia sleeping in my arms, her head is laying on my shoulder next to my neck, every few seconds she takes a deep breath and lets the air go out of her nose and the air brushes against my neck, all I smell is strawberry shampoo and I like it, I shouldn't. Stiles opens the trunk and I crouched down on my knees, Stiles close the slam the trunk door and walks back to the driver's door and pulls back on to the highway

"Two more hours" he yells back to me

"Stiles do you miss her" I asked him

"Like crazy" he yells back

I look over to Allison she's still in a deep sleep .I move towards the pillows and I gently lie Lydia down I look at her, she's wearing black yoga pants and a black tank top. A few minutes later she wakes up and whips her head at me, she looks so confused it's adorable.

"What happen? What did you do?" she asked

"Nothing happen" I told her.

Lydia smirked like she always does and tilts her head

"Ok then don't try to pull something" she tell me

She said and rolls her green eyes at me,

She lay down on her side facing away from me and she strokes her arm with her hand.

Lydia pov

"Lydia" Scott whispers "what? I'm trying to fall asleep" "just look at me" he demands "erh" as I rolled over, I faced up and crossed my legs, Scott took off his lacrosse school sweater and at the same time his black shirt was lifting up showing his chest, he pulled his shirt back down, I quickly look back at him and in his hand was the sweater "here" he said offering me the sweater to put on I automatically said "thanks" and put it on, Scott smiled and laid back down so close to the wall of the van like I was toxic oh well I guess I laid down close to the wall .We were facing the opposite way from one and other, I took deep breath into of the of neck of Scott's sweater and smiled, it made me feel good safe even .A few minutes later Scott rolled over on to his back and laid his arm closest to me on the blanket, he was sleeping I think, I rolled over on top of his arm he didn't react to it, I was kind of on my stomach and my side. I laid my head on his on chest to his close to his shoulder we were that close, I closed my eyes, laid my hand across his chest to his hip bone. A few seconds later Scott slid his hand the one I wasn't laying on to the middle of my lower back slowly and the arm I'm on, slowly placed over top of the his hand he. He pulled me closer to him then he released his grip, I slid my hand that wasn't on his chest under his lower back facing palm up and placed it around his hip. He moved his hand that I wasn't laying onto my hip and I fell asleep feeling safe.

Scott pov

I woke up to Lydia in my arms again but this time it's wasn't to move her out if the way it was because I wanted her in my arms we must of been sleep for about A hour and a half ,I look down and see her face facing up at she looks gorgeous and for some reason I want to kiss her, I slowly lowered my head and my lips meet Lydia's and she kisses me back, I didn't move my head back up when I realized she woke up but when I pulled away look into her eyes and she smiled, then I kissed her again

"Scott" she whispered

"What?" I whispered back

"I thought you... Allison" She said

I thought about for one second and look her in her eyes

"Lydia, I never knew I wanted something so badly and I want you," I tell her and she smiles

"You got better than last time" she said

"When I made out with you the day after we got trapped in the school right?" I asked

"You were so grateful" I told her

We both laughed and I kissed her again

Allison pov

I woke up to then sound of the van stopping , I look over at Stiles " We're here" he yelled at us.

Lydia

I grabbed his neck and pulled him towards me and kissed him one more time and he looked up and said "I'm going to find you" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it then he let go.

Scott pov

The trunk door opened and it was Allison , she smiled and backed up , for some reason I didn't smile back , I was only thinking about Lydia , I turn to Lydia I was already out put my hands out for Lydia to help her out, she grabbed them and got out. We grabbed our suitcase, I had one and a book bag , Allison, Stiles had the same amount as me and Lydia had two suit cases, one for clothing and the other everything else. "Lydia! What did you pack? All of your makeup and shoes?" Stiles said trying to make fun of her, "stop it Stiles!" I said to him, Lydia and Allison both looked at me, I turn to Lydia grabbing her big suit case and mine "fine sorry" Stiles said, I just ignored him and put on my book bag, Lydia went and got her other suit and we all had our stuff and we went inside.

Lydia pov

"Ok so all the rooms are up stairs, Stiles your room is the last one on the left, Allison yours is on the opposite side of Stiles, Scott yours is next to Stiles and Mine is on the opposite side of Scott's, there's three more bedrooms at the other side of the hall, three bathrooms one upstairs at the end of the hall, one next to the kitchen and one downstairs. You guys can find everything else "let's go" I said

Everyone went to bed in their rooms for the month and all I can think about is what Scott said to me in the back of the van "I'm going to find you"

I unpacked my stuff and I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, I went to my room and shut the door when I was walking to the bed, someone grabbed my waist with one hand and covered my mouth with the other, "I told you I was going to find you" he let go of me and I quickly turned around, "Scott, I hate you! You scared the living hell out of me" I yelled at him, he walked towards me and grabbed my hands "you can't hate me you love me" he said smiling at me.

Scott pov

"Ah I don't love you" Lydia said

"Leave "she said pointing at her door

"One condition" I said pulling her towards me

"What's your one conditions" she said looking up at me

"Tell me you love me and mean it "I said to her as I tilting her chin up with my hand

We were so close are stomachs were touching, I grabbed her hands

"No" she said, I could tell she was teasing me

"I'm not saying it" she said letting go of my hands and walk towards the bed and took of my sweater, her shirt and pants and put back on my sweater, it was long on her , it went down to her knees.

"Leave" she said again

"Not until you say it" I said

"Fine" she said walking towards me

We were face to face; we were looking at each other in the eyes

"I love you Scott" she said, I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not

"I love you Lydia" I said

I leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me back.

"Leave" she said pulling away

"Did you mean it when you said it?" I said

She walked to the door and opened it

She shrugged her shoulders

I walked past her and whispered "I love you" and opened my door, Lydia was still in front of her door, I open mine and shut it and Lydia shut hers too. I took off my shirt, my pants and put on long gray sweats pants.

Lydia pov

2o minutes later

When I heard Scott say "I love you" I knew he was serious, I don't know why I didn't say it back, I guess I was stunned, I ran to my door opened, shut quietly and opened Scott's slowly, he was sleeping on his back under the blanket, I sat on his stomach,

I lean over and kissed his cheek then I kissed his lips, his eyes open slowly,

"Lydia?" He said "I found you too" I said, Scott smiled "I forgot to say something back" I said "what did you forget?" He said "I love you too" I said.

Scott pov

I sit up and Lydia is still on my lap but this now she wraps her legs around my back and folds her hands into mine.

"You didn't need stick up for me" she said

"I watch him say stuff to you all the time like that" I said to her

"I know" she said playing with my hands now

"Thank you though" she said

"No problem red"

"Don't call me that" she said she smacks me in the chest

"Lyd? " I asked her

"I like that a lot better than red" she said

She climbs off of me and walks to the door and opens it

I get up quickly and shut it the door and grab her from behind, I put her down and backed up a few steps "I'm not letting you go that easy" I said, she runs up to me and jumps into my arms, I catch her and she wraps her legs around my back and wraps one arm behind my neck and tilts my head up kisses me and whispered "good".

Lydia pov

Put me down now please

"Okay" he said

"it's 2am" I said

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Scott asked

"My room" I tell him

"Am I going?" Scott said quirkily

"Well" I tell him as I put my hands behind his neck

"Yes"

I winked at him and kissed him then grabbed his hand and we both left his room.

The next morning

Allison pov

I woke up to the sun shining through the balcony door, I get out of the bed and check my phone to see if my dad called me yet 10:36am I got dressed in my black shorts, a dark purple lose tank top and a long necklace. I put my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs

Scott pov

I wake up with Lydia on me just like she was in the van, I kissed her forehead and tilt her chin up and kissed her on the lips,

"I love waking up like that" she said as her eyes open

"Good morning Lyd"

"Yeah you too" she said as she yawned and kissed me on the cheek

"Not morning person Lyd" I ask her

"Hell no" she says as she yawned

"I probably look terrible" she says

"You're adorable" I tell her

"And your funny but good job on the effort though" she tells me in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Lydia pov

I got up and sat on his stomach, Scott's hands gently moved on to my waist, I grabbed his face and kissed him. I'm going to get dressed, then I climbed off him and went to my dresser and picked out white jean shorts and a coral pink blouse, we both left the room brush our teeth.

Scott pov

After I got dressed I went straight to Lyd's room and when I got there she was sitting in front of her makeup vanity.

"Hey what are we doing today Lyd? I asked her

She looks up at me and puts down the makeup brush

"I don't know about you I'm going to the beach" Lyd said with a grin on her face

She got up and jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my back and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"You like doing that don't you" I tell her and kissed her cheek

"Yes but that's not what I want to talk about" she says looking a little upset

"Oh" I tell her

"When are we going to tell them? I've been thinking about this all night, is it even a smart idea that we even been together?" Lydia said I could tell she was getting really upset, I sat down on the bed Lydia is still in my arms and her legs still are wrapped around my back.

"Don't say that!" she climbs off me and gets up, walks away and covered her face with her hands. I go over to her, grabbed her hands and she folds her hands into mine.

"Don't look at me" she tells me and turns her head

"Why?" I ask

"I look ugly when I cry" she says still not looking at me

"I think you look beautiful" I tell her

"Stiles said almost the same thing as you" she tells me and finally looks at me,

She laughs, tears running down her face and I kissed her and kissed her again and again and again…

Allison pov

I finished breakfast an hour ago and started to wonder where Lydia and Scott were. I run up the stairs, walked into Lydia's room…

"Oh my god "I covered my mouth and tears fall from my face

"Allison!" Lydia cries out

I didn't care, I already ran off, I didn't want know or I see it.

Lydia pov

"Great my best friend just seen me make out with her ex-boyfriend who she is still in love with" I said but this time I started crying historically, I covered my face with my hands

"Shhh come here Lyd" Scott said as he tries to comfort me, he puts his arms out and I go into them

"Let's go down stairs and talk them both of them and explain our self's" Scott suggests

I look up at him "okay, you go get Stiles and I'll go find Allison"

"Alright" Scott says and kissed me on the cheek and walks towards the door,

I run up to Scott, he turns around and I kissed him,

"I love you Scott, if anything happens I love you" I tell him

"I love you too Lydia, nothing will ever happen I promise" Scott replies

"Bring Allison to the living room we'll tell them there"

"Alright" he said then kisses me

"See in a few minutes alright?" I kiss him on the cheek.

Scott pov

I walked into Stiles's room; he was sitting on his bed watching TV

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Stiles asked

"Um come downstairs I have. Me and Lydia have something to explain to you and Allison" I tell him

"Okay, what's it about?" Stiles asked

"That's what we're going to talk about" I tell him

"Let's go" I tell him

Stiles and I were already in the living room; where the hell is Lydia with Allison.

Lydia pov

I ran up to Allison but she's stills walking away heading for the back to door,

"Go away Lydia" Allison yells at me

"Allison! Wait let me! We need to explain it please!" I tell her

She turns around tears running down her face,

"How long? How long have you been with Scott?" she asked historically crying

"Since yesterday" I tell her looking straight at her,

"I'll tell you everything and so will Scott, just please come to the living room please" I asked her

We both walked into the living room, Scott and I sat on the love seat, Stiles and Allison sat on the long couch next to each other.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?! And why is Allison Crying?" Stiles asked

Scott and I looked at each other

"I'll tell him" Scott whispered

"Lydia and I are um together" Scott said

Scott puts his hand on my knee,

"Oh well you too are the last people I would think to be in a relationship with!" Stiles yelled out

"I'm fine with you too, I'm happy with Cora!" Stiles yelled out

"I just feel bad for Allison" Stiles said looking at Allison who can't even look at Scott and I in the eye anymore,

Scott got up and went over by Allison and sat on the coffee table facing her,

"Allison I loved you for almost three years and I have no freaking clue what it's going to be like with Lydia and some days I know it's going to be hell but I have to chance it, I have never thought about her in this way or even imagined her in this way but now I can't even think about any other girl but her, and I'm sorry you had to find us out like the way you did but I'm in love with her," Scott tells her

Scott got up from the coffee table and turns to me, offered me his hand and I take it and got up .He looks in my eyes and grabbed one of my hands.

"I want you only you, I love you"

"I love you too" I tell him then sat on his lap

Allison pov

Hearing Scott say that to Lydia burns my throat, they are the last people I would think to end up together.

"Lydia I'm not happy about you too but I'm not going to be the one to keep you away from each other and let you to be careless hopelessly romantic teenagers" I tell them even though it burns to say

"Hunny, I promise you we'll exactly what you said and disgustingly to affectionate in public" Lydia said

As she starts hugging Scott from the side, Scott leans down, tilts Lydia's chin up and kisses her lips.

It felt like getting shot in the head and thrown into fire.

Stiles pov

"Lydia can you please invite Cora to come stay here for the month! Please!" I asked

"Actually that's not a bad idea Lyd and we could invite Erica too" Scott said to Lydia and then kissed her cheek,

"Yeah okay go call your girlfriend Stiles" Lydia asked

"Yes!" I tell her

Allison pov

5 hours later, we all got back from the beach an hour and a half ago, Stiles kept on going on about how much he missed Cora, we were all in the kitchen and living room waiting for them to come thru the door any minute.

Stiles pov

The front door opens and Erica's first to come in,

"Where's Cora?" I asked

"She's coming calm down" Erica said

After Erica says that, Cora comes through the door, she dropped her suit case and runs up to me with tears in her as and I grab her waist, lifting her up and spin her around and kissed her,

"You're an asshole, you're not allowed to leave me again" Cora says then she kissed me again,

"I'm sorry" I tell her

" You too have been together for 9 months, You fight and Cora yells that she hates you and never wants to see you again every time you're together then you guys make out" Lydia's says

Cora turns around and leans against my chest and I hug her from behind,

"You just pretty much explain our relationship" she says as she looks up at me

"But I love him and I don't want to be with anybody else" Cora said

"I love you" I tell her

"Okay enough about us, why is Lydia sitting on Scott's lap?" Cora asked

"I was wondering the same thing" Erika said as she sat next to Allison

Lydia pov

"Lydia is my girlfriend" Scott tells them

"Are they serious Allison?" Allison nods her head

"Wow I thought you and Allison would get back together" Erica tells Scott

"Things change" I tell her

"You guys actually doesn't surprises me" Cora told Scott

"What do you mean by that" I ask Cora

"Well look at Stiles and I, who would of thought that we be together"

"That's true" Erica says nodding her head

"It is true, I love her to death and I don't want to be with anybody else but you" Stiles tells Cora

Cora's face turns is bright red "I love you too" she tells him,

"How serious are you guys?" Cora asked me

"You'll just have to wait and see to get that answer" Scott answered and kissed my cheek.

A few hours later

Scott's pov

Everyone one was in their pajamas sitting in the living room Cora was sitting on Stiles's Lap leaning against his chest and Lydia was doing the same against Scott's; They're talking about the how many times they almost died and who saved them.

"I saved Cora's once in a ambulance when she was throwing up that black stuff and Kali was trying to attack us" Stiles says with a tiny grin on his face

"Cora" Lydia asked her

"Yeah?" she asked

"I'm guessing you'll be sleeping in Stiles's room?" she asked Cora

"I guess" she replies looking at Stiles who looks scared out of his mind

"Please don't let that be an option! She's an animal to sleep in the same bed with!" Stiles said out loud

Everyone starts laughing

"Seriously a werewolf joke "Cora says looking up at up Stiles

"Cor I'm going to make a werewolf joke anytime I can and could" Stiles replies and kissed her cheek

"And Allison should know what it's like to sleep in bed with an werewolf" Stiles says looking at Allison

"Ohhhhhh that just made it awkward for you three"

(Referring to Lydia, Allison and Scott)

"Yup" Lydia says as she breaks the silence

Erica pov

"I have an Idea! I brought the "truth or dare card game" I got up and went to my bag and brought back the cards.

"Yes" Cora says as she sits up from Stiles's lap

"I want to pick first" I say

"I picked up the truth card; if you had to kiss someone in this room who and why you'd pick that person? Scott because he's hot" I tell them and put the card under the truth stack.

I look over at Lydia and she gave me the death stare,

"Cora you go next" I tell her

"Alright" she says as she picked up the dare card

"I've been dared to switch clothing with someone with green eyes in this room and you have to wear that for the rest of the game "Cora read out

"So that's Lydia" I said

"Oh god!" Lydia said

"How about they switch clothing for the entire day tomorrow because it's no fun when they're in their pajamas" Scott says

"Scott my darling sweetheart shut up" Lydia's say in an annoyed sarcastic tone of voice

"I don't know why but I'm scared of you even though I'm stronger then everybody in this room" Scott tells Lydia

Cora pov

You actually think that? I ask Scott sitting up from Stiles's lap

"I can take you and Erica on" he replies

"Is that a challenge?" I ask him

"If Erica agrees to it then yes, yes it is" he quickly replies

"Hell yeah" Erica said with a huge grin on her face

"You couldn't even touch me" I say

"Hey Cora, I don't see your eyes turning red without stealing your Alphas power" Scott says smiling

"Hey Scott please don't beat up my girlfriend" Stiles says trying to help

"Fine, just because she weirdly makes you happy" Scott says like I'm a bad thing

"You say "her" like she's a bad thing" Stiles says all and wrapped his arms my stomach

"No, I don't mean it like that" he quickly replies

"Good" he says

Scott pov

I look at Lydia and she's half asleep;

"Hey Lyd" I whispered

"I'm awake" she moaned with her eyes close,

She has one hand on my chest and the other wrapped around my back,

"Yeah sure you are" I tell her

"You're an asshole" she whispered

"We're going to bed guys" I tell everyone

"Good night" they all say

I sit up and picked her up in my arms and go up the stairs,

"Yours or my room?" I ask

"I don't care" she mumbled

I open her door to her room and walked over to her bed, I pulled back the sheets and blankets. And I laid her down gently and pulled them back onto her and kissed her cheek, I climbed into the blankets on the other side of the bed and closed my eyes.

"Scott" Lydia said and turned towards me

"Yeah Lydia?" I asked and opened my eyes

"Thank you" she tells me

"For what?" I asked

"I don't know everything I guess, saving my life a bunch of times and always being there for me" I answered.

"You're welcome" I leaned closer and kissed her forehead then her lips and pulled her closer.

She rests her head on my shoulder and lays one of her hands on my chest and the under my back,

"I feel safe for once" she tells me

"Good" I tell her and lean my head on hers gently,

"And Scott" she whispers

"Yeah" I whisper back

"I love you" she whispers

"I love you too" I tell her

Cora pov

After Scott and Lydia went to bed, we all kind or called it a night and went to get ready for bed.

Stiles and I went to the bathroom and brushed our teeth and went to his room.

"Babe?" Stiles says fixing the blankets and sheets on the bed,

"Don't call me that Stiles" I tell him and went over next to him and helped him

"Shh you love it" he says looking at me with a huge smirk on his face,

"What do you want?" I asked and rolled my eyes

"You" he puckered his lips,

"Aren't you charming!" I cupped his face with my hands and pulled him down and kissed him

"That's it?" he asked looking a little disappointed

"I'm tired" I tell him crawling into bed

"Ok" he said going over and turning the lights off and crawling into the bed next to me,

"Cora" he whispered wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him,

"Yeah" I tell him tell him and turned over to face him

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my forehead

"I, I love you too" I kissed him on the lips and rested me head on his chest and laid my hand on his hip.


	2. summer days

The next morning

Scott's pov

**_"Scott you're hurting me! Stop! You're going to kill me Scott! You're killing me!" She yells and starts running through the forest all bloody and broken "Go kill Lydia now Scott! You want to do it now go kill her!" the voice in my head tells me "I will" and I start running, and end up in front of her and I stop and she runs into me "please Scott this isn't you!" she cries "Scott I love you don't do it !" she cries out , my claws come out and I slash her throat and she falls to the ground "no no no no no no NO!" what did I just do "I'm so sorry Lydie!" I fall to the ground and pick Lydia up in my arms and bring her over to a tree and sat down against the tree "Baby don't die please don't die I need you baby don't die I'm so sorry baby I _****love you I didn't mean to" I cry to her and kiss her forehead **

_"Scott_? A female voice yells

_My eye flickered open to see Lydia and she's fine but scared sitting in the middle of the bed_

_"Oh my god Lydia!" I yelled in relief but not loud enough to wake anyone_

_I tackled her into a hug and we both fall onto the bed, I rolled over so that I don't crush her and that'd she be onto._

_"You're not died "I tell her and she laughs_

_"Why would I be died?" she asked_

_"In the dream someone was controlling me and I had no say and they made me kill you and you kept on yelling for me to stop and that I was hurting you and I didn't " I tell her pulling her closer to me_

_"It was only a dream Scotty, you didn't want to kill me right? She asked snuggling closer to me_

_"Of course not! Why would I want to hurt you of all people I love you I would never want to hurt the girl I love" I tell her kissing her nose_

_Lydia pov_

_"Good" I tell him kissing him_

_"Now what?" he asked_

_"I don't know you tell?" I tell him with a tiny smile pulling a my lips_

_"We can keep kissing?" he says rubbing circles on my back_

_"ahh I like that idea but nope" I said teasing him and I got up from him and walked over and opened the door_

_"Get out" I tell him_

_"Ok fine "he said and walked out and into his room_

_I shut the door on him and walked over to my dresser and picked out a white bathing suit, red high waisted shorts and a black lose three quarter sleeve shirt with a white anchor, I did my makeup all waterproof and I straightened my hair and putted it into a high ponytail. _

_ Cora pov_

_"Stiles get your ass up" I yell at him its 9:43am and I'm dressed and already ate my breakfast and he's still sleeping like an adorable baby._

_"I was up at 5 I went for 2 hour run and took a shower!" he yelled _

_"That's useless information now get dressed and brush your teeth" I tell him pointing at his dresser_

_"Stubborn" he pulls his shirt off showing his abs he worked so hard for to impress me and I did but I'm never going to tell him and why can't stop staring!_

_"You should take a Picture there Cor" he said_

_"W-what?" I asked and looked back up to his face_

_"You were staring at my abs I worked VERY very hard for" he tells me picking a dark grey shirt and dark washed jeans_

_"I don't have to take picture-"I was cut off by Stiles kissing me fully clothed_

_"Ew morning breath go brush your teeth!" I yell at him even though his breath wasn't bad at all_

_Erica pov_

_Me and Allison were sitting on the couch waiting for everybody to come down; She was wearing a blue tank top with black shorts and pastel sandals; Lydia and Scott were making they're breakfast and Cora was getting Stiles's lazy ass up;_

_11:36 finally we were all ready to do stuff but we have no clue in hell what_

_"I think we should go to the boardwalk" Lydia suggested_

_"Yeah that's a good idea let's do it "Allison agreed_

_"Okay" I had to agree it's a pretty good idea_

_We all agreed and we all went in vehicles: Me, Allison, Cora and Stiles went in one vehicle and Scott and Lydia went in the other._

_Allison pov_

_Scott and Lydia arrive before we do, they were laughing and Scott was whispering something in her ear that made her head throw back in laughter and Scott kissed her neck; even though how much it hurts to see them together they're extremely adorable._


	3. love in the beach aair

_Allison pov_

_Scott and Lydia arrive before we do, they were laughing and Scott was whispering something in her ear that made her head throw back in laughter and Scott kissed her neck; even though how much it hurts to see them together they're extremely adorable._

_"Okay! now save it for the sheets" Stiles yells at them as he got out of the vehicle and they broke apart as soon as the words left his mouth, _

_We all walk up the boardwalk Scott and Lydia are ahead of the rest of us walking hand and hand, Stiles and Cora are all lovey dovey and well Erica and I are alone,_

_Erica pov_

_"Does anyone have their bathing suits on because I do and I want to go swimming its too hot not to" I asked_

_"I do" Lydia said_

_"me too" Scott replied peeling off his shirt_

_"Thank god" I said in a dramatic voice and removed my shirt_

_We all walk off the boardwalk and onto the beach, luckily everyone had there bathing suits on, Allison and Scott are the firsts one in the water and Stiles and Cora are making out in the water. Lydia was the only one who didn't go in she just wanted to lay and tan, at least she was in her bathing suit._

_"Erica!" Scott yelled from behind me, I turned around he was holding a football he found_

_"Wanna play with us?" he ask and I nodded_

_"Hell yeah!" I took off my shorts and ran into the water_

_"Awesome" he said throwing the football wolf speed _

_ Stiles pov_

_I pulled Cora closer to me by the waist and kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my jaw,_

_"I love you" I whispered into her ear_

_"I love you too" she replies without hesitation _

_"Wolf girl is now showing emotion" I tell her sarcastically knowing she would roll hers and kiss me, its one of the things I love about her- it's how we get along and work out I guess,_

_"I hate you" she says leaning in, I can feel her breath on my lips_

_"I hate you too" I tell her closing the gap between us and kissed her as passionately as I could,_

_"God I love you" She whispers pulling away_

_"I'm glad the feeling is mutual "I tell her making her grin like I idiot, no wait, a beautiful idiot_

_"Don`t ruin the moment Stilinski, it doesn`t happen often " she says intertwining are hands_

_Scott pov_

_I look around to see where Lydia was and see her lying on the sand._

_"Hey I`m going to go get Lydia" I yell at Erica and she nodded _

_I walk out of the water and walked up to Lydia who was lying on her back with her eyes closed. I was over top of her and dripped water on her and notice her trying not to smile, I picked her up thru her over my shoulder like a fireman and sprinted into the water._

_"Scott! Don`t you dare!_ _" she yells at me_

_"Too late "I tell her and let her down and turning around and pulling her closer by the waist and kissed her lips._

_"Well then" she says pushing me back and swims over to Allison and Erica _


	4. Ok with us?

**I know its really short but the next chapter will be ALOT longer I promise!**

After a few hours of swimming, shopping and ice cream they all decided it was time to go home.

It was 5:22pm Scott,Cora and Stiles were making dinner. Cora was making the salad, Scott was barbecuing outside the Chicken and steak and Stiles was cutting up the vegetables and Allison, Erica and Lydia were up stairs putting away everything they bought that day.

Scott pov

I was taking of the last piece of meat of the barbecue when my phone starting to ring. Great. It was my mother.

"Hey mom" I said very dramatically

"Hi, how's your trip? tell me everything" she said very very fast

"Really fun, we all went to the boardwalk today and went swimming at this really nice beach." I tell trying to avoid her bringing up girls. Not that I don't want to tell her... I'm just a little scared.

"Any girls Scott" she said very serious

"Um, yeah actually , me and Lydia are actually together now" I tell her

" finally! I knew you liked her and i got to go Scott , I'm at work, love you" she said then hung up.

Erica pov

Me and Erica were laying on Lydia bed watching her put her stuff away, everything was so organize, her perfumes were in a perfect line against her mirror on her vanity, her shoes were in a perfect line against a empty wall and her makeup was perfectly organize.

"Lydia you're to organize" I said "everything is to perfect" I tell her but sounded to serious

"No I am not" she says whipping around to face me "I just like to know where everything is and- and- ok fine say it" she said

"Your a neat freak" I tell her

"Little miss smart, pretty and especially neat freak" I tell her making Allison laugh historically

"Did you and Scott have sex yet?" I blurted out and it wasn't just me thinking it, I bet the everyone is thinking it

"Ah" Lydia said as her face got red like the lipstick she was wearing "Um" she was speechless

"Spit it out Martin" I say throwing my hands up dramatically "It's a Yes or No question"

"No, we haven't had sex yet" she says turning away from me and back to putting everything she bought and there was a lot to be put away.

"Really?" I said "I thought that you guys would, you know already" I said sitting up

"Nope" she said putting away a new red shirt with a off white pattern on it

Allison pov

Its Not Allison and Scott or Scott and Allison its Scott and Lydia or Lydia and Scott now and I'm okay I think, no , not really... I just wish Isaac was still alive but no Kali killed him in the volte, he would tell me what to do or let me cry on his shoulder for a few weeks and let me be miserable.

"I got to admit Lyd, you and Scott pretty freaking adorable" I tell her making Erica face me and raise an eyebrow

"Are you being serious or being a supportive friend" Erica whispers only loud enough for me to hear

and I shrugged

"Thanks Allison, I'm glad you're ok with us, I know you guys were actually in love and everything, I was there I heard you tell me everything I mean like Ever-y-th-ing" she said dramatically and turned to face me

"I know and I'm seriously ok with you too" I tell even though its not totally true yet.

"Okay good" she says


	5. The Talk part 1 of 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just had to get some inspiration you know? so I have been reading a lot of fan fiction lately to get some inspiration and I did! so If you have any ideas or something you want to happen in my fanfic please tell me and I'll try to make it happen let me know!**

**xox~Teenwolf24**

**I do not own Teenwolf or any of the character's**

Lydia pov

After Erica and Allison left the room, Scott came in

"Hey Lyd" he said walking up to me with that smile, god I loved that smile, I can just stare at him for hours just looking at him with that smile.

"Hey" I said with just enough time before he kissed me gently on my lips

"Whatcha doing?" he ask flopping down on my bed

"It's very exciting actually" I said sarcastically

"I'm putting clothes away" I tell him

"Well I'm going to save you then" Scott said standing up and extending his hand out for me to take and obviously I did

"Oh yeah?" I asked

"Yep" he said

"How will you be saving me?" I asked stepping closer

"It's supper time Lyds" he said

"Lets go


	6. The Talk Part 2 of 3

Cora's pov

"I'm bored" I whined at Stiles as I turn the TV off, we came up here to watch some stupid movie we found in the movie cabinet downstairs in the living room. I look over at Stiles who had his arm draped over me laying his head on my stomach...His to friggin adorable.

"What do you want to do?" he asked have asleep with a bit confused look on his face and he snuggled closer to me.

"I don't know" I sighed sitting up a bit.

"Well that doesn't help your problem" he said opening his eyes and looked up at me

"Shut up" I snapped and he chuckled and rolled off of me.

"I'm hungry" I whined trying to get hiss attention.

"Cor, we just ate supper like a half hour ago, you're not hungry, you're just bored so you think your hungry" he mumbled and rolled to face me.

I sighed because I know he's wright

"Go to sleep then" He said

"I don't want to though!" I whined again and smacked the blanket out of frustration.

"Cora, for the love of god, stop whining, go find Erica or Allison or Scott they probably doing something" he snapped

"Like what?" I asked and glanced over to the clock on the bedside table trying to come up with something to say.

"It's 7:23pm!" I yelled and snapped my head to face him.

"I don't know Cora, they're probably watching a movie or having a fire outside!" he said

"Why did you even drag me up here in the first place, it's summer! I want to do some fun things with you not sleep and be lazy and watch movies all day!" I yelled

he just stared back at me and didn't even say anything, I don't even know what emotion is showing on his sighed.

"Okay" he said getting up from the bed and went to find his shirt he took off.

"Yes" I said

"I hate you" he said glancing over and made eye contacted with me

"Yeah" I said witch made him chuckle and I just rolled my eyes

"Well, I hate you too" I walked over to him kissed him

"Lets go down stairs" he mumbled against my lips

"mmhhmm" I mumbled against his.

Authors note

I need some feed back because i feel like I'm losing my readers,

Okay guys, so I need some ideas for what to write!, because I know this story/fanfic is getting crappy so I NEED some ideas! and if you give me some ideas I will try (and succeed) to put them in to the fanfic/story so pitch some ideas guys don't be shy! and I was thinking for the next chapter A.K.A "The Talk part 3 of 3" it will be about... Scott and Lydia A.K.A Scydia talking about sex...So is that a YEAY! or a EHH:/, let me know what one and in a few more chapters what would you think of Stiles and Cora A.K.A Scora having a HUGE fight and breaking up but then making up? tell me watcha think.

ANNOUCEMENT!

this is going to start NOW I will post a new chapter every time I get a review

1 Review=New chapter

XOX TEENWOLF24


	7. The Talk Part 3 of 3

Scott's Pov

The lights were dimmed and the entire house was quite and the only sound was the TV.

Lydia, Erica, Allison and I were sitting on the couches in the living room watching "The Hunger Games" on the TV. Erica and Allison were sitting next to each other sprawled out on one couch and Lydia and I on the love seat. Erica and Allison were right into the movie witch was kind of funny in my opinion, but I could care less! I just wanted to cuddle Lydia.

"Allison, you remind me of Katniss with the bow and the long hair a bit" Erica stated witch drew Allison's attention of the TV for once.

"Well, I'm going to take that as a compliment because I adore Katniss and Jennifer Lawrence both" Allison said with a grin and a chuckle.

A little while later..

We were about half way done the movie when Cora and Stiles were walking down stairs the stairs, and walked over and blocked the view of the TV.

"Hey can we join you movie groupie thing?" Stiles asked and Allison and Erica shot Stiles a glare telling him to shut the hell up and to move and sit down before the actually shoot him.

Stiles took the hint and moved and Cora just chuckled.

"Here" I said sitting up and hitting the 'pause' button stopping the movie "You can take my spot, I'm going to go for a walk" I tell Cora and Stiles.

"You wanna come?" I asked looking over at Lydia.

"Yeah" she said and nodded.

We both got up and Cora and Stiles took our spots, we walk over to the door and put our shoes on (witch were simple she wore flip flops and he wore sandals) and walk out of the house and down a little path to get to the beach.

When we finally reached the beach it was nice and peaceful, it wasn't loud the waves were crashing but that was the only sound, their wasn't anybody else there but us, it wasn't pitch black dark, the moon gave us light to still be able to see.

Lydia and I were holding hands walking along the beach, when one of us finally broke the silence.

"Don't get mad at me okay?" I said breaking to silence

"No promises" she said nervously

"I was listening to your conversation with Allison and Erica" I tell her looking at my feet

"What did you hear?" she asked

"You guys talking about sex" I tell her

"Oh" she said very serious

"I didn't listen to the whole conversation" I spat out very fast

"I just listen long enough to know that they were surprise that we haven't had sex yet" I spat out again

I don't want her to think I don't want to have sex with her because I do! I mean if she wants to obviously, I would, but is it to soon? we only been for a short amount of time.

"I know that they were surprised, it's just we haven't really talked about it or did anything that would lead up to that" she said squeezing my hand

"We could if you want to" I tell her and that was the truth.

"I know" she asked looking up at me.

I stopped walking and Lydia did also.

"I know" I tell her taking a step towards her and wrapping my arms around her lower back "I know" she whispered and I leaned forward and kissed her gently and passionately on the lips. I could feel her smiling against my lips, Lydia wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my hair as she deepen the kiss more forcefully and want.


End file.
